Nursing Halilintar
by Lasagna Girl
Summary: Sekuel dari Merawat dan Dirawat: Halilintar kenapa? tanyakan pada Taufan. Sakit yang Taufan tularkan pada kakaknya merubah Halilintar. Warn: typo, OOC, BBB elemental sibling, BL-incest, TauHali, etc.


**BoBoiBoy Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Merawat dan Dirawat sequel**

" **Nursing Halilintar"**

 **Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy punya Animonsta, fanfiksi ini punya saya.**

 **Warning: Ranjau typo, OOC, BBB elemental sibling, BL—mostly TauHali, bahasa tidak baku, alur kecepetan, etc.**

 _ **Disarankan untuk membaca fanfiksi "Merawat dan Dirawat" terlebih dahulu.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Enjoy please**_

Suara lenguhan terdengar dari dalam kamar bernuansa merah. Suara gemelisik di atas kasur terdengar setelahnya—selimut tersingkap, memperlihatkan sosok bersurai hitam berantakan terduduk di atas kasur.

Mata merah menyalanya melihat sekeliling kamar—lalu mendengus. Dia tidak bisa tidur—sama sekali tidak meski kepalanya yang pusing dan tubuhnya yang lemas itu memang harusnya beristirahat.

Halilintar memang tidak terbiasa tidur di pagi menjelang siang seperti ini. Apalagi ini baru pukul 10, dan ini akhir pekan.

Memangnya dia kenapa? Tanyakan pada adik tertuanya.

Cklek.

"Kak, aku masuk ya?"

Panjang umur kau, batin Halilintar. Taufan masuk dengan menggenggam sebuah botol obat dan sebuah sendok. Si pelaku yang membuat Halilintar menjadi seperti ini mengernyit heran ketika melihat kakaknya menatapnya terus-terusan.

"Umm... Kak Hali? Kenapa lihatin aku terus?" tanyanya, kalau-kalau ada sesuatu yang menempel di wajahnya.

Halilintar berpaling, "Nggak, nggak apa-apa."—meski dalam hati dia menyalahkan si topi biru miring.

"Kak Hali masih marah sama aku? Aku kan nggak sengaja nularin demamku." Taufan cemberut, "Lagian aku kan mau tanggung jawab merawat kakak."

Nah, sekarang terjawab sudah apa yang terjadi dengan Halilintar.

Sulung dari 5 BoBoiBoy bersaudara ini sedang sakit demam. Hal itu bermula minggu lalu, saat Halilintar ditinggal berduaan dengan Taufan yang sedang sakit, dan membuatnya harus berjuang sendirian merawat adik 'tersayang'-nya itu. Dan berakhir dengan tertularnya penyakit Taufan pada Halilintar.

Lho, bukankah Taufan sakit minggu lalu? Kenapa baru sekarang Halilintar sakitnya?

Mungkin virusnya butuh waktu lama untuk merusak sistem kekebalan tubuh Halilintar yang luar biasa kuat itu. (?)

Beruntung Halilintar tidak tahu kalau kejadian 'merawat' itu adalah salah satu dari rencana Api. Kalau sampai tahu, mungkin si hyperaktif itu tidak akan bisa berjalan selama 1 bulan akibat patah kaki.

Kembali ke cerita.

Setelah tahu kakaknya sakit, Taufan langsung merasa bersalah. Dan langsung menawarkan diri untuk merawat Halilintar—sekaligus berusaha mendekatkan diri pada kakaknya (red: modusin).

Tentu saja Halilintar menolak—pada awalnya. Bukan karena ia khawatir Taufan bisa terular lagi. Tapi, Dia tidak yakin Taufan bisa benar kalau merawat orang sakit. Terakhir kali dia ingat, saat Taufan diserahi tugas merawat Gempa dulu, penyakitnya malah tambah parah—sehingga harus dibawa ke UGD.

Tapi pada akhirnya Halilintar mengijinkan Taufan merawatnya. Karena—di rumah hanya ada Taufan dan dia sendiri. Deja vu memang, bahkan Author tidak tahu apakah Api juga yang merencanakan ini.

Yang merawat Halilintar jadi senang bisa berduaan lagi.

.

.

.

"Kenapa sirup?"

Taufan berhenti mengocok botol obat yang dia genggam, "Yahh.. soalnya nggak ada yang tablet. Memang kalo sirup kenapa?"

"Nggak masalah, sih. Tapi—obat sirup anak-anak? Umurku sudah 16 tahun bego'. Memangnya kaya' kamu, minum obat saja susah." Halilintar mendengus, melihat merk botol obat itu—Ant*mo anak.

Halilintar dan Taufan tidak tahu kalau Ant*mo sebenarnya adalah obat mabuk kendaraan. Dan sejak kapan ada kemasan botolannya? Untuk kebutuhan fanfiksi, kita buat jadi obat demam dan kemasan botol. (?)

Taufan meringis, "Jangan ingat masa lalu dong, kak"

Taufan menuangkan obat itu ke sendok, lalu menyondorkannya ke depan mulut kakaknya, "Nah, aaa—"

Blush.. wajah Halilintar memerah, "A—apa? A—apa yang kau lakukan?" dia mundur beberapa senti dari sendok obat yang disondorkan Taufan.

"Ish, aku bantu Kak Hali minum obat, lah! Ngapain lagi?" Taufan memajukan diri.

"A—aku bisa minum sendiri!" Halilintar merebut sendok yang dipegang Taufan. Lalu meminumnya (obatnya). Hmm... Halilintar bergumam dalam hati, obat sirup anak-anak ternyata tidak buruk, rasanya stroberi pula—

"Oh, kukira Kak Hali butuh 'diminumin' kaya' aku dulu," Taufan terkekeh.

Sialan, batin Halilintar. Setelah dulu dia yang mengerjai adiknya itu, sekarang giliran dia yang dikerjai. Lagi, ternyata Taufan masih ingat insiden memalukan mouth to mouth yang dulu—dan bisa-bisanya adiknya itu mengatakan kejadian itu dengan santainya.

"Uugghh..." Halilintar berpaling, merebahkan diri dan mengerubuti tubuhnya dengan selimut—menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

"Sudah, ah. Bodoh." Bisiknya kesal dari dalam selimut.

Taufan mengerjap, ini benar kakaknya? Kenapa sikapnya kelihatan imut sekali sekaraaang?

"Iiihh.. Kak Hali kok imut, sih?" Taufan menyingkap setengah dari selimut Halilintar. Memperlihatkan si empunya kamar yang menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Berisik! Jangan ganggu aku! Aku mau tidur! Aku pusing!" serunya kesal setengah malu.

Taufan terkikik, "Kak Hali malu, ya? Jangan ditutupin dong wajahnya~" Taufan menarik paksa tangan Halilintar yang menutup wajahnya.

"Tauf—"

Deg. Taufan mematung dengan tangan mencengkeram tangan Halilintar. Kakaknya yang biasanya ada di posisi 'atas' terlihat seram, kini sangat berbeda kalau ada diposisi bawah seperti ini—terlihat lemah dengan wajah merah padam dan bibir gemetar...

Oh tidak, Taufan tidak tahan lagi, Tuhan..

"Ta-Taufan, lepasin kaka—uhh..." Halilintar seketika mengatupkan mulutnya, begitu mendengar sebuah lenguhan lolos dari bibirnya.

"Kak Hali.."

"Uugh.." Halilintar dapat merasakan sebuah tangan menelusup ke balik bajunya, dan mengusap-usap kulit perutnya.

"T—Taufan! Hentikaa—anh..!" dan bukannya berhenti, tangan Taufanmalah semakin menelusup naik.

GAWAT. Halilintar harus segera menghentikan adiknya, sebelum fanfiksi ini berubah rating dari T ke M!

"Hmm.. bukannya rasanya enak, kak~?" Taufan menyeringai, tangannya sudah enak di balik baju Halilintar. Kulit kakaknya terasa halus dan basah (oleh keringat).

Twitch. Alis Halilintar berkedut. Adiknya mulai kelewatan.

"Taufan, hentikan atau aku akan—"

"Akan apa?"

"—menendangmu."

DUAKK!

"ADOOWWHH!"

—meski sedang sakit, jangan pernah meremehkan Halilintar. Tendangan atau pukulannya akan tetap terasa sakit.

.

.

.

"Kak Halii~ jangan marah dong, kak.. maafin dong, buat yang tadii~"

Tidak ada respon.

"Kak!"

Tetap tidak ada respon.

"Paling nggak makan dong, buburnya. Aku udah susah-susah buat lho, Cuma buat kak Hali.."

Selamanya mungkin tidak akan ada respon.

Taufan cemberut, sudah hampir 3 jam dia membujuk dan merayu kakaknya agar mau memaafkannya—atau paling tidak memakan bubur buatannya. Tapi, kakaknya terus diam—sepertinya dia ngambek.

Apa perlakuannya tadi memang sudah kelewatan?

Srek.. Taufan mendengar suara selimut tersingkap. Senyumnya mengembang ketika Halilintar tiba-tiba meraih mangkok berisi bubur yang dia buat.

"Kak Hali—"

"J-jangan salah paham, bukannya aku memaafkanmu! Aku masih marah tahu! A-aku hanya lapar!" si sulung berujar malu-malu.

Tsundere, pikir Taufan. Kelihatannya penyakit yang diderita Halilintar sudah membuat kakaknya berubah drastis, dari seram dan mengancam, jadi imut dan terlihat tsundere.

"Hehehe.."

Halilintar mengernyit heran melihat Taufan yang tiba-tiba terkekeh, "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Nggak apa-apa kok, hehe.." jawab Taufan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Hhh..." Halilintar menghela napas, lalu menyondorkan mangkok di tangannya pada Taufan.

"Sudah selesai."

Taufan melongo, "CEPET BANGET!"

"Huh, cepat keluar dari kamarku dan kembalikan mangkoknya. Aku mau istirahat lagi. Hush! Hush!" usir Halilintar.

"Kok ngusir, sih? Iya-iya, aku kembaliin." Taufan beranjak dari tempatnya, dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar.

"Jangan lupa dicuci."

"Baik, ndoro."

Satu bantal mendarat persis di wajah Taufan.

.

.

"Kak Hali.." Taufan berbalik menatap Halilintar.

"Apa lagi?"

Halilintar melihat adiknya berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Aku ada yang kelupaan.." Taufan mendekatkan diri pada Halilintar.

Chu~

"Selamat tidur, kakak!" Taufan tersenyum lebar setelah berhasil mencuri satu kecupan dari bibir Halilintar.

Blush.. Halilintar merona.

"KELUAR KAMU!"

DUAKK!

"WADAOOUUWHH!"

BLAM!

Satu tendangan, jeritan Taufan, dan suara pintu ditendang mengakhiri cerita ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **Omake:**

Berlatar disebuah pusat perbelanjaan, terlihat 3 dari BoBoiBoy bersaudara. Api yang asyik sendiri memilih berbagai snack untuk dirinya, Air yang tertidur sambil bersandar pada sebuah rak, dan Gempa yang tidak berhenti mengkhawatirkan kedua kakaknya di rumah.

"Kamu yakin Kak Taufan mau merawat Kak Hali sendirian tanpa kita? Nanti dia marah lho." tanyanya pada Api.

"Hm? Heheheh.." yang ditanyai malah tertawa, "Tenang, Kak Taufan sendiri kok yang bilang mau merawat Kak Hali sendirian. Malah, dia nyuruh kita pergi seharian ini. Biar bisa berduaan katanya, hihi.."

Gempa sweatdrop mendengar jawaban adik kembarnya.

"Untung aku udah pasang CCTV di kamar Kak Hali, jadi kalo ada adegan bagus, masih bisa lihat~" tambah si iris oranye.

Gempa terdiam.

Tunggu Api, sejak kapan kamu bisa pasang CCTV?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REALLY-REALLY END.**

A/N:

Erm, masih ingat dengan saya kan? /siapakamu Saya rasanya dulu pernah bilang ke seseorang kalo mau buat sekuelnya tapi TauHali. Dan jadinya malah lama sekali—saya kelamaan kena WB inih. :" maaf kalau tidak sesuai harapan, ngetik di hp itu syusyahnya minta ampun.

Taufan: "Akhirnya TauHali jugaa.. bosen sama HaliTau gue."

Halilintar: "Tetep aja pasangannya elu sama gue. Thor, sesekali bikin yang Fang sama Gempa, atau Api sama Air napa?"

Gempa, Api, Air: "What the—?"

Author: "Err.. udah kepikiran, tapi susah merealisasikannya." *garuk kepala*

Fang: "Huh, 'Merealisasikan', katanya."

Author: "..." *tatap Fang*

Fang: "Apa?"

Author: "Nggak, nggak apa-apa. Udah deh, pokoknya review please? Semoga Readers berkenan meninggalkan review untuk fanfiksi maksa dan gaje ini. Oh iya, mumpung masih suasana Idul Fitri, sebagai sesama umat muslim, saya selaku Author mengucapkan—taqaballahu minna wa minkum, mohon maaf lahir dan batin."

—Lasagna Girl


End file.
